A Wish Before the Kiss Foundation
by IchigoMARS
Summary: Set after HBP: Draco Malfoy is in Azkaban and planning his escape. “One thing you want to do in your life… and we’ll make it happen before you get the Dementor’s Kiss.” Matilda said with a wink. Draco smirked. "So, it can be anything?"-eventual Harry/Drac


**Author: _Ichigomars_**

**Title: _A Wish Before the Kiss Foundation_**

**Rating: _T - for language. Don't like, don't read._**

**Disclaimer: _Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, whom is the writer/creator of the goodness that is Harry Potter! But, the plot... I'm happy to say that it is all mine. _**

Chapter One: Set In Motion!

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_Draco Malfoy's heart was beating wildly, his breath was coming out in short, erratic bursts of Carbon Dioxide. The hand that held his wand was shaking so uncontrollably that he could barely keep the right end of it pointed at the man in front of him._

_'__Merlin,' he thought, __'I can't do this…I can't do this… I _have_to do this!' Draco's inner voice was in freak-out mode, and he didn't know how to calm it down. He had broken out in a cold sweat some time ago and small trickles of perspiration decorated his pale forehead. The panicked and frightened look that seemed etched into every curve of his face was heightened in it's intensity by the dull green glow of The Dark Mark that floated above._

_Dumbledore stood mere feet away, hunched against the wall in front of his fair-haired student, barely able to hold himself upright, his old face gaunt, and the infamous twinkle in those pale eyes, the one that Draco had come to loathe, was slowly fading._

_"I'm afraid there is little time." said Dumbledore. "So, let us discuss your options."_

_"My options!" said Draco loudly. "I've got a wand here- I'm about going to _kill_ you-"_

_"My dear boy, __please, if you were going to kill me you would have done so as soon as you had disarmed me. Alas, here we are, having this pleasant chat about your ways and means."_

_Draco's eyes widened. "But, I haven't got any options!" Draco screeched. "If I don't do this, he'll __kill me… he'll kill my whole family! You don't understand. I have to do this!"_

_Dumbledore made a rather pleasant 'hmm…' noise, despite his noticeably pained expression. "Yes, Draco, see that you are in a quite dire situation, and I acknowledge it as such." Dumbledore sighed and slid just a little farther down the stone wall that supported him. His blackened hand lay limp at his side, the other gripped his bent kneecap. "That is why I have not confronted you about it before now. It is most certain that had Voldemort suspected I knew of your plan, you would have immediatly been punished."_

_If possible, Draco paled even more at the use of The Dark Lord's name… and at the prospect of Voldemort finding out about Dumbledore knowing about his plan, as well.  
_

_"Had I spoken to you about your mission," Dumbledore continued, "it is very likely that Voldemort would have used Legilimency against you; which, undoubtedly, would have cost you your life. However, here we are, nearing the end of it all… so, I feel that we are free to discuss it now. Currently, you have harmed no one, and your previous unintentional victims have survived. We can move past this situation here," Dumbledore, with his non-blackened hand, gestured between himself and Draco, " and, I can help you. Draco, my boy, you must see-"_

_"No!" Draco took a step back. "No one can help me. What don't you understand about 'he'll kill my whole family'? I have no choice! I do it, or they all die." Draco, as if he had just realized what failing to complete his task would entail, made a small gasping noise. His face scrunched up with emotion, and his eyes glistened with despair. _

_"I can help your family, my dear boy. Come over to the right side. __We can hide you better than you could ever imagine. Your father is safe in a cell in Azkaban for now… and when the time comes we will protect him as well. I can have Order members fetch your mother…" For the first time in their conversation, Dumbledore made a slight wheezing noise before continuing, "Do the right thing, Draco… you are most certainly not a killer…"_

_"How would you know?" A little of Draco's usual sneer had slid back onto his face, his past feelings of desperation forgotten, "I've come this far, haven't I? Everyone expected me to have died by now, but I haven't, have I? It was __me who discovered the Vanishing Cabinets, and it was __me who figured out how to use them. I let the Death Eaters into the school! And, that fight downstairs…" Draco paused, gesturing with his shaky hand to the Tower door. The faint sound of hexes could be heard coming from the floor below. "All of that is __my doing. Why shouldn't I be a killer then? I've done everything __but that! I have to finish this. I __have to kill you!" said Draco, near yelling.  
_

_Dumbledore shook his head. "No, my dear boy…" he said solemnly, "you do not have to…" Dumbledore gave Draco a look that made his heart speed up a notch from the intensity of it. "You have choices, Draco… now, it is time to make the right one."_

* * *

The scene slowly faded away, Dumbledore's last words echoing in Draco's head. It had been a dream, yes, but it was also a memory. Draco found that the odd time that he did actually dream, it was of that fateful moment in his life; where, basically, everything had gone to hell. He hadn't made the right choice. No, instead, he had hesitated. And, now Dumbledore was dead. Even if it wasn't his own doing, and although he loathed to admit, he still felt a little responsible for it. As well, it was that choice that he made, or lack there of, that landed him where he was. It had been a little over a year and half ago, but still, here he was, paying the price. 

Draco stared at the inside of his eyelids. He wondered why people always said that when they closed their eyes, all they could see was black. He didn't see black. He saw colours; little dots of colours, all blended together. And, sometimes, when he opened his eyes for a second and closed them really quickly, he could see the outline of the cell door, imprinted in his mind. It really amazed him sometimes.

Draco sighed, and opened his eyes. Slowly, he sat up. Merlin, was he bored. But, he was always bored. Being stuck in Azkaban for 3 weeks could do that to a person. 3 weeks in Azkaban could also be the reason for the slight haze that had settled in his mind. Yes, he could function relatively normally, if not a little slower, but things looked a little off sometimes; a little darker, gloomier maybe. He found that he was rather unhappy at times as well. Oh, the joy of Dementors…

Draco stood up, and dusted off his ragged robe. At one point, it had been a brilliant midnight black. His father had paid good money for the fabric and tailoring as well. However, since the night in the Astronomy Tower, it had acquired more than a few rips along the hemline, dust and grime had settled snugly into the tight-knit stitching, and they were a little looser around... well, everywhere. Draco yawned.

"_I can't believe I slept in Azkaban." _Draco thought to himself. He didn't think it was possible. It'd been such a long time since he'd had a good rest. A part of him was a little glad that he had finally gotten some sleep; however, another part of him was wary about being in such a vulnerable position, like... not being awake... while in such a place.

"_Who knows what the hell the creepy __buggers could have done to me…" _Draco shuddered at the thought. By 'creepy things' he meant the mutant rats that he'd seen skittering around the cell. He swore they were the size of raccoons; big… rabid raccoons.

He walked the two steps to the back of his cell, and knelt down. He couldn't tell for sure, but, judging by the light that shone through the crack in the wall, Draco thought that it was about noon.

"Good," he whispered to himself, "they should be here any minute now."

Sure enough, the sound of the guard's heavy footfalls could be heard echoing in the stone hallway, coming toward Draco's cell. Draco, ever the Malfoy, frantically tried to tame his dirty, matted hair, and straighten his wrinkled robe. No Malfoy should be seen in such a state of disarray.

The guard's big boots cast a shadow in the crack under the cell door. He banged loudly on it with the wooden club that all guards in Azkaban Prison carried as a 'just in case'. The rectangular opening at the top centre of the metal door was roughly wrenched open. The dirty face of Draco's guard appeared.

"Oy, Malfoy boy, ye got a visitor," he said in a low rumbling voice. Then, he turned his head to the left, the direction he had just come from, and bellowed, "Wotcha over there for? Get over 'ere and do yer business!" The guard's face disappeared from view.

The sound of light, scurrying footsteps followed. And then, Draco could hear wood sliding against the stone floor. "_This guy's short, then…" _Draco thought. "_He needs something to stand on!" _He smirked and waited. Draco was a little surprised when a woman's face appeared in the rectangular opening. "_It's a woman? Well, that was a little unexpected. I didn't think women were allowed to do this kind of thing." _By 'this kind of thing', he meant going to Azkaban to speak to 'highly dangerous' convicts, such as himself. Draco took a step forward and waited for her to speak. She cleared her throat, and beamed at him.

"I'm Matilda Watford from 'A Wish Before the Kiss Foundation'," she said in a high-pitched voice that grated against Draco's ears, "One thing you want to do in your life… and we'll make it happen before you get the Dementor's Kiss!" Matilda finished with a wink, and proceeded to bat her heavily made up eyelashes.

Draco smirked; a little of his pre-Azkaban-self shining through. "So, it can be anything?" Draco inquired.

"You bet! Anything you want or need, and I'll get it for you." Matilda winked again. Draco wished she would stop that; it kind of gave him the creeps. Not that he would ever admit it aloud.

"Okay. Well then. Hm…" Draco pretended to think. He already knew exactly what he wanted, but he had to make it look like he _hadn't_planned this at all. "I want to see Harry Potter." He dead-panned.

Matilda's smile faltered, and Draco figured that questions, such as; _Harry Potter? Why him? Were Azkaban prisoners even allowed to talk to the Saviour of the Wizarding World? And, Wasn't Draco Malfoy a Death Eater?-_were going through her head.

"I'm a Malfoy, Miss Watford, as I assume you know, and Malfoy's _always_ get what they want, correct?" Draco cocked his head to the side.

Matilda nodded hesitantly. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the Azkaban guard was close by; you know, just in case Draco decided to attack her through the 10 by 12 centimetre hole in the door.

"Again then, "Draco said, a vicious gleam in his eye, "I want to see Harry Potter."

Matilda swallowed thickly and plastered a large, toothy smile on her face that, with her frightened bug-eyed look, made Draco smile. All those years scaring little Hogwarts students had come in handy.

"Y-yes," Matilda cleared her throat, "Yes, Mr.Malfoy. I'll get right on it."

Draco Malfoy's plan had just been set into motion.

* * *

Ta-da! What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Just okay? Is it worth it if I continue?You tell me! 

So, I kind of have an idea as to where this is going, but it's not set in stone. I'm sure you can probably guess where, though. (It's pretty obvious!) Also, I just started a new, evil, mighty beast of a semester that will most likely smother me in homework, so it may be a while before the next chapter gets finished. Anyway, I'm looking for a beta as well. Someone who can check grammar, plot goodness, and all that stuff. You know how it is. So, if anyone's interested, feel free to contact me!

Enough talk! Thanks for reading! And, review if you want! 'Tis much appreciated.


End file.
